<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In His Hands by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064285">In His Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens'>JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Intimacy, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day they come home to relax in the shower together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In His Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>self indulgent really</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>In His Hands</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie was ready to pass out. After their twenty-four hour shift of close calls, saving people from fires, and nearly getting stuck in a gross barn while searching for a missing elderly man, among other emergencies, he was barely awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck had been keeping him company all throughout with helpful facts for their current predicaments and agreeing with Eddie's plans other than one because it was too dangerous. That coming from Buck was a sign in itself and Eddie took it as such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's how they'd ended up leaving the station together in Eddie's truck. Buck too tired to follow since he was coming over anyways tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was giving Eddie a play by play of how cool it had been when Eddie repelled from that cliff side cave with the kid as the bats were swarming. They'd gotten both Eddie and the child a rabies vaccine in the event of infection from bites or cuts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were like Batman dude. I swear all you needed was a cape." Buck laughed then sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day had obviously gotten to him too from the sound of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I knew I was good since you had my line so I was able to focus on the kid." Eddie nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I'm thinking about what I'd be for Halloween. Think I can pull off Captain America or Thor?" Buck asked leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed and face slack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Others rarely got a chance to see this. Buck looked so peaceful. Not thinking hard or playing up being goofy for laughs or with worry on his brow for others more so than himself. Eddie took in the privilege of seeing him like this for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You in a wig? Nah. But you would look good in a harness." Eddie smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck's eye cracked open and he squinted at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. You'd like that?" Buck asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Might even show you my utility belt. Give you some pointers." Eddie teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess I'm awake!" Buck sat his seat up then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's barely June." Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So. Could order the costumes cheaper now in advance maybe,  and actually get a good size for the quality. Plus, have a few months to get in character." Buck winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Eddie shook his head. But he knew it did sound tempting though. He just wasn't big into role play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on. I bet you'd be good at it. I mean, you'd look hot and you're already a hero." Buck shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask me again later. It's unfair to ask while I'm tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's the best time," Buck grinned. Eddie hated it. He didn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled up to the house. Eddie's lights were on automatically even with the place empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had it all to themselves. But Eddie doubted they'd enjoy it tonight in their current state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I call the first shower."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my house." Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A guest comes first." Buck countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not though. You're over too much to be called one. Might as well move on already so I can start asking for rent." Eddie teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah ah. I can't accept now Mr. Tired, I'd be taking advantage of a fatigued man. I couldn't do that." Buck said as they got to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened it with his spare as Eddie took off his boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll ask again in the morning. And we'll share. So we can get to bed faster. Gotta wake up early if you want to have some fun before we pick up Chris or he gets dropped off." Eddie said already on his belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was taking off his own boots as Eddie rounded, holding his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're dirty, and sweaty, and I've got bugs splattered in my hair." Buck shook his head. "No"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it wrong that I don't care? I'd still take you." Eddie winked into the mirror at Buck, using his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After a shower and some sleep." Buck said with a slight shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They staggered to the bathroom before tossing their clothes in the hamper. It was well into four thirty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie started the shower as Buck looked at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was a mess. Eddie's wasn't that far off to be fair though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie took his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on. Let's get that gunk out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck let himself be guided in. It was a little awkward with his height but not by much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt good though. Eddie's fingers gently ran through his hair as the water began to wet it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie's strong fingers massaging his scalp as the stuff started to fall out. He felt the cold shampoo and conditioner in Eddie's hands then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quit moving so much. I don't want you falling. Last thing we need is having to go to the hospital." Eddie chided as Buck's hand met his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Now let me save your hair Eddie. I mean, sure you look good with it cut, but it's just long enough now for when I want to grab it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck repositioned them so Eddie was under the spray. Eddie brought his hands against the tile unlike Buck who'd let them go slack at his sides during Eddie's ministrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax Eds." Buck suggested. He couldn't request it, he wouldn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie breathed out as Buck kissed his shoulder and finished his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came into a comfortable silence.  Scrubbing off the days grime together in sync. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck bumped Eddie's shoulder gently. "Do my back, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck didn't really need Eddie's help, he wanted it. Eddie was more than willing to oblige. "Come here"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie swiped across Buck's back as he continued on his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With them both done getting clean they stayed under the warm spray. It was just on the edge of hot to wake them and ease some of the aches and tension they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck came behind Eddie to lean his head on the other man's shoulder. Eddie felt as Buck wrapped both of his arms around his middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You up for it?" Buck asked while kissing Eddie's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie didn't reply yet. He took one of buck's hands and brought it down to his own cock. "What do you think?" His other hand reached around to cup buck's butt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck spun Eddie around, a little too quickly, he was thankful to whatever God took pity and prevented either or both of them slipping just then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Eddie's mouth as Eddie's arms came over his shoulders while buck's returned to his middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie bit Buck's lips after his tongue retreated. "Awake now Buck?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've got my attention" Buck raised his eyebrow and looked at Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie felt Buck's own hardness between them as he held Buck's face between his hands and kissed down to his neck before biting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck bracketed Eddie hips between his hands and brought them together slightly thrusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me make you feel good?" Buck asked looking into Eddie's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded back, not wavering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trusted Buck. Buck trusted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck turned him around and slid his hand up from where it began on Eddie's hip traveling on his body. It stopped cupping his neck, pressure barely there really, more so as a reminder Buck was there than to hold Eddie still or affect his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other hand searched out on it's own. Gliding down from Eddie's chest and teasing a nipple before descending his abs to his dick. Eddie was fully erect, senses high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie moaned as Buck took him in his hand. Buck's lips were at his ear then and Eddie loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want me to make you feel good? I need to hear it." Buck whispered to him then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make me feel good Buck. Please. I want you. I want you so bad." Eddie breathed out eyes hooded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard for Buck to deny Eddie anything. Not that he'd ever really want to though. He was enjoying this too. Giving his boyfriend what he wanted, what he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie could take control at at time, buck would stop and let him fuck him then and there but right now Eddie wanted Buck like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck began stroking Eddie while roughly kissing and rubbing his stubble against Eddie's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie's hand came to grab buck's hip with the other ghosting over buck's hand working Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck would let Eddie set the pace but right now he didn't need to. Buck had learned all he could about Eddie, memorized what he liked, what he looked like during this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Eddie's grip on Buck's thigh was tighter and the one over buck's hand and wrist was twitching with energy restrained. He could urge Buck on faster but he didn't need to. Buck already took the green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was jerking Eddie with more furor as Eddie finally started thrusting into his hand unable to contain himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Buck. I'm gonna come." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead Eddie. Come for me babe. Love to hear you, I love seeing you while you're like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a private show and Buck had a front row interactive seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie threw his head back lazily letting it loll on Buck's shoulder. His full body shuddered against the man behind him, his man, buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck whispered words of praise and assurance telling Eddie how beautiful he looked. Eddie whimpered at his sensitivity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh Eds, I've got ya." Buck said. This time Eddie actually heard him past his orgasm and the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck let Eddie catch his breath. Soon the shower would go cold. They were tempting fate here. But really, it was well worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God. Did you get off?" Eddie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. I'm close, don't worry I can take c-" Buck started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to make you come Buck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Eddie's turn. He brought Buck closer, drawing him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck wasn't lying. He was so hard it had to hurt a little. He could have fucked Eddie right there after but he was too busy waiting on Eddie and comforting him though orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie took Buck's dick into his hand. He played with the tip using his thumb while gliding his hand up and down so teasingly slow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be the good boy I know you are Buck and come for me babe" Eddie said twisting his hand coming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck let out a startled moan with his head on Eddie's shoulder. It must have been stronger than he expected. His hands grabbed Eddie's arms for purchase, for balance, like he could fall any moment now but Eddie wouldn't let him. They both knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie saw as Buck spilled between them and his face went from scrunched up to slack once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you. I love every second I get to spend with you. I love this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too Eddie, so much." Buck sighed, still winded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck leaned his head up with a dopey grin while their combined come washed off their bodies and down the drain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised the water's still-" Eddie started to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it hit. The sudden cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck moved quickly on reflex to turn off the spray hitting Eddie's back then the spout itself too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You jinxed it." Buck laughed bringing Eddie in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. We were already pushing it and on borrowed time. But it was worth it." Eddie smiled at Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Now we can sleep in for the morning." Buck opened the shower and grabbed their towels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless, you're up for round two then?" Eddie suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask me again later while you offer me to move in." Buck kissed Eddie before moving to brush his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't kidding. I will. It'll save both of us time and money really, it's the responsible thing to do." Eddie said getting his brush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yu don thnk id bee to mush fo Cris?" Buck asked, mouth foamy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No. I don't think it'd be." Eddie trusted Buck entirely, the man always put Christopher first. "He's been okay with us dating. He might even love it more than us." Eddie started on his teeth then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'd have to be in a few months. But I can start the process now and let my super know." Buck leaned against the door watching Eddie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a yes?" Eddie asked after spitting and rinsing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than a yes." Buck smiled. "Hell yes. Absolutely. Definitely"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take it." Eddie nodded coming over to corner Buck into the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck took Eddie's hand. "That's enough talking for now. Let's go to bed before we pass out in the hall."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. I'm Awake is Mr. I'm Tired again?" Eddie teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. I'm Awake wants to sleep with his boyfriend, you in?" Buck asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm always ready to spoon you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm your Buck pillow." Buck pulled Eddie until he fell back onto the bed sitting with Eddie striding him on his side of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you complaining?" Eddie asked, pushing Buck back before they started to get situated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Buck pulled Eddie closer before turning over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie pressed himself against his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. I like my Buck pillow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like you too. For the record." Buck chuckled, the reverberation traveling into Eddie's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night babe."  Eddie nuzzled into the juncture where buck's hairline met his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Night Eddie." Buck brought up Eddie's hand to his lips kissing it before holding it against his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were out within minutes as the curtains guarded them from the dawn of the outside world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd sleep in and woke to a 9 year old wriggling in between them and shaking them awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie's Abuela smiling at their sleepy heads as they get up to the little niño bouncing with energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't answer so I just brought him over. We picked you up breakfast chicos." She shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They worked themselves to the bone helping others. She couldn't be more proud. All while making as much time as possible for Chris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buck we got tacos!" Christopher shook Buck's shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pretended to still be asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know how to wake him up, mijo" Eddie whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon buck's sides were attacked as he couldn't help smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two against one isn't fair." Buck groaned with a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christopher. Let them get dressed. We'll pour their drinks, sí ?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Abuela." Christopher got up and grabbed his crutches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was some good sleep." Eddie said looking at the clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can say that again." Buck agreed, yawning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're waiting," Eddie said, putting on some pants and slippers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Can't keep them waiting too long." Buck put on a sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So. You still want to move in right Buck?" Eddie asked in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'd like that, a lot." Buck giggled, bumping his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know we'd both like it too. Just making sure," Eddie smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, Buck. Breakfast is ready!" Christopher shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Chris." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coming mijo"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the beginning of a great day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*link to photo inspiration here</p><p>Warning! Nsfw </p><p>https://mydreamofthegaymen.tumblr.com/post/611466422220144640</p><p>Warning! Nsfw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>